


Yes and No

by Liu



Category: DCU, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Slash, post-confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dick said 'no' to Wally, and one time he said 'no' as well but meant 'yes.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes and No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/gifts).



> I don't own Young Justice, DC Comics or any of these characters. I just screw with them for fun.
> 
> Probably not a typical "5 times, 1 time" story, but... I tried XD

When Wally says THAT, Dick is completely thrown off-balance, and he refuses to think of it as anything but THAT. 

They have a training session afterwards, and Dick’s heart is beating a bit too fast, shock and discomfort and who knows what else. Wally stands in front of him, still taller than Dick, and his face is full of determination.

“Can I train with you?” Wally asks, and that’s weird on its own, because he never had to ask before – but now, Dick knows he couldn’t possibly concentrate, so he frowns, shakes his head and walks to Superboy.

Concentrating seems harder than usual, harder than ever, and Dick’s looks keep straying to Wally’s yellow and red movements when he fights Artemis: at one point, his eyes meet Wally’s and Dick loses his balance for a moment, for the first time in long, long years. When he hits the floor, he can feel his ankle cracking and a string of white-hot pain shoots up his leg, so intense that Dick is almost sick right there on the training floor.

He manages to not cry out, but he must be deadly pale because all fighting stops and Wally’s at his side, concerned green eyes and a warm hand:

“I’ll carry you to the infirmary,” Wally offers and it takes all of Dick’s willpower to hiss ‘no’ – he doesn’t need to add more embarrassment to the fact that he sprained, or broke, his ankle in a TRAINING.

The walk – or the hopping – to the infirmary is excruciating, and it’s broken, and Dick wants to smack himself; or Wally, for being such a distraction.

Wally comes to visit immediately after Dick is brought home: he just sits at Dick’s side and looks all remorseful and pitying, and Dick frowns at him some more, because he’s hurt and stuffed with painkillers and he doesn’t know how to look at Wally properly after THAT, because THAT has shifted everything somewhere into a land Dick doesn’t know and doesn’t have a GPS for.

“Do you want me to sleep over? In case you need anything,” Wally asks after some time, fidgeting uncomfortably and Dick just turns to his side, still embarrassed because of such a clumsy misstep.

“No,” he huffs into the pillow and feels the mattress shift when Wally stands up – also, he feels Wally’s eyes on him, and wishes that he’d just go, because Dick’s heart is picking up pace again and Dick wants to sleep, which will be difficult with a pulse like that.

“Can we talk…?” Wally almost whispers, and Dick feels bad, but he really doesn’t think that they should talk about THAT when he’s drugged and irritable (or ever, really, because GOD it’s so embarrassing).

“No,” he breathes out, staring at the window and the door creaks as Wally makes his exit.

There’s a mission in which Dick obviously cannot participate and it’s driving him crazy, and he’s telling himself that it’s just because he hates being useless, but somewhere at the back of his mind he’s also aware of the other reason, namely that Wally can’t come over. Because embarrassing and uncomfortable as it is, as THAT is, Dick misses him, a lot.

When Wally’s finally free, Dick’s cast has been removed already and he’s ordered a few days more in bed to make the foot heal properly. 

Wally sits on the bed again and Dick yelps when he feels cool fingers on his slightly swollen ankle: Wally’s fingers are always cool, and Dick can’t help but wonder if it’s due to the speed in which he moves, or if all his warmth is centered someplace else.

“Does it still hurt?” Wally asks with his usual grin, and Dick can’t help but smile a bit, because this is his normal Wally, not the awkward, muttering, blushing one. This Wally’s easier to be around, or has been, before THAT came and Dick is not sure of anything anymore.

He shrugs with a small smirk:

“Not much.”

Then Wally is leaning down with a grin and Dick’s eyes widen, and Wally’s lips touch Dick’s ankle and it’s warm and soft and Dick is overwhelmed by a sudden stupid fear that his leg will spasm and kick Wally in the face, because he can feel the muscles in his thigh tense and tremble. Before it can happen (even if it probably wouldn’t, who knows), Wally sits up properly again, the grin still on his face, but somehow Dick can see an undertone in that grin that he never saw before, and his breath catches in his lungs.

“What… are you doing?” he asks, hoarsely, and Wally shifts on the bed, closer to Dick.

“Kissing it better,” he says and then his mouth is on Dick’s, gentle and almost unmoving and now Dick knows where all Wally’s warmth is, and it tastes like a Snickers bar.

Wally pulls away and his eyes are pools of glittery shyness. Dick swallows, licking the chocolate flavor off his own lips. It lingers, and Dick kind of likes that.

“I didn’t have a split lip,” he offers with a grin, and Wally grins back, mirroring Dick’s own embarrassment, just as lost and just as deafened by the thundering of his own heart.

“Are you sure?” Wally chuckles, and Dick shrugs and his fingers twist in Wally’s shirt as the older boy leans in again.

“No.”

Actually, Dick means ‘yes’, but it doesn’t matter, because it’s an answer to a different question anyway, and words are sweetly senseless at the moment.


End file.
